Steam Shrunk
by Master of the Tamers
Summary: While taking to get Renamon to take a bath, Rika has a run-in with her mother's new bath, leaving the Digimon Queen with a "little" problem, and Renamon was a bad headache. Now if only Renamon can convice her tamer of her this "Little" problem.


M: Well, here's another one of my wacky One-Shots.

Steam Shrunk:

Rika Edition

"RENAMON, come here this INSTANT!!" An impatient, 12 year old Rika Nonaka call into her back yard.

The ashy haired pre-teen was currently in her back yard, looking for her digimon partner, who was trying to hide from said tamer. Rika, who has been looking since early noon, was really getting mad now.

"Why does Renamon acted like this every single time?" Rika asked herself angrily.

Rika suddenly saw moment from her right, and turned her head just in time to see Renamon, trying to make a break from the wall. Before Renamon had pulled her disappearing act, Rika had used a trick that was installed into her digivice after her digimon and the other returned from the digital world. The tamers now can temporally deactivate the powers and abilities of their digimon partners.

This isn't without draw backs, however. When this feature is used, the tracking feature on the D-Power is deactivated, and modify-cards effects are very belief, making it a non-battle feature. Another new feature added into the tamers' device, which allows a tamer to control certain modify-cards, to restrain them.

This feature was added without the tamers knowledge by a group of scientists funded by the world's leaders, as the reopening of the digital world came with many dangers. The biggest danger, surprisingly, were the emerging of more tamers, and their fighting among themselves to prove who's the best tamer is. This card control feature was created so that the world leaders and police could control the out control tamers from doing anything truly dangerous.

Only the digimon tamers who fought the D-Reaper has a modified version of the modify card controller program, meaning that their D-Powers can't receive outside signals. But that didn't mean that Rika couldn't use it when she sees fit.

The Digimon Queen was quick, getting the right modify card out, and sliding it through her D-Power. "Digi-Modify! Training grips activate!" A quick image of Renamon, with her arms covered, in the grips appeared on Rika's D-Power after she ran the card through.

Renamon gasped as she a familiar tingling feeling surrounds her body. She found her arms moving by themselves, quickly forming an X over her chest, and the grips appeared, quickly tightening until her arms couldn't move. Slightly surprise by this, she lost control of herself and trip, falling on her face a mere 6 and half inches away from the wall of the house.

"You know, Rika, that's getting old quick," Renamon asked with a slight anger in her voice.

Rika walked up to her digimon and glared down at her, like a mother glaring down at a child who just done something bad.

"You know what really getting old, Renamon? The fact that you stink worse then Dino-Boy on a good day!" Rika replied angrily.

The ashy hair tamer then walked over to her partner's legs and picked them up in a firm hold. She then began to drag Renamon to the house with the digimon struggling to free herself.

"Honestly, Renamon, you act worst then a kid does," Rika said in a tire, yet angry voice. "I never saw anyone who hates taking baths as much as you do."

"Because you don't have thick fur!" Renamon replied in protest. "The water feels weird when it goes through my fur, and let's not forgets how the shampoo gets stuck in it. It's not a good feeling!"

Rika reached the edge the pouch, and with a little effect, pulled Renamon onto the pouch "accidentally" bumping her partner's head on the edge of the walk way.

"Watch it, Rika! I may be more enduring then humans, but I still feel pain!" Renamon said angrily.

To anyone who lives in this old fashion house, would just ignore them, and go about their business like nothing was wrong. This is because Rika and Renamon had become more like sisters, then tamer and creature. In fact, when Renamon began to smell bad, Rika's mother and grandmother often turned to her, hoping that she could get the fox-like creature to clear herself.

Rika just ignore her partner's protests as she continued onward to the nearest bathroom, which unfortunately, was her mother's. She quickened her pace as she didn't know when the effect of her card would wear off. When she entered into her mother's private bathroom, Rika couldn't help but sneer when she saw her mother's bath.

Rumiko had just recently had a new bathtub installed into her private bathroom. It was some kind of prototype, imported all the way from Korea, and it named is, as corny as it sounds, the Wonder Bath. It's a combantion bath and stream room. The stream was created from mixture of chemicals to create a harmless stream that was supposed to make one feel younger. It was even installed with a small heating generator, so the water wouldn't get cold and a set of seniors, so the water would never get to hot and uncomfortable.

Rika remember seeing ad for this while surfing the internet one night. It was currently in a limit release type deal within different country and was insanely priced. In short, it was something only people like Rika's mother could afford.

"Mom, sometimes, I wonder about you," Rika said to herself as opened the door, and prepared the bath.

As the tub was filling up, Rika removed her Digivice and card holder, not wanting them to get damage in the fight that was to come. That's when she saw it, the controller for the stream, just outside of the door to the bath. She raised an eyebrow when she noticed that the highest setting was heavy stream.

Rika shock her head as she turned off the water and get some things ready that she would need to bathe Renamon. When she was finished, she turned to Renamon, and was hoping to try and talk her into taking a bath willing. That's when everything went south.

Renamon, who has been trying to get free, was finally freed when the card's effect wore off, and she jumped to her feet. She, by accident, knocked Rika over with her tail when she jumped to her feet. Rika, unbalance by the sudden move, found herself falling toward the tub. She manage to catch herself by grabbing onto the edge of the door, actually she grabbed the dial that controlled the stream. She lost her hold when the dial turned to the highest setting, causing Rika to lose her grip, while twisting on her knee in such a way that her entire body would fall into the bath at once.

It was a wonder why the Digimon Queen's leg didn't snapped from stress that was part on it. Renamon, who had realized what she done, tried to grabbed her partner, only to have her way block when the steam suddenly came flying out, quickly covering the young tamer.

"RIKA!!!" Renamon screamed as she rushed to the bath and heard a splash sound.

The fox-like creature froze at that moment, feeling something happening to her tamer through the link that nearly all digimon and their tamers share. Renamon could sense some kind of change happening to her tamer, but it was weird when she put some thought into it. It almost felt like Rika was somehow getting smaller?

The fox snapped out of it after two seconds later, and decided to take action. First, she turned off the steam and then fan it to thin it out a bit. When she saw a figure in the steam, she grabbed it, finding her tamer surprisingly light and pulled her from the stream.

"Wenamon, put down!" a surprisingly young voice said commandingly.

Renamon blinked twice and looked at the person in her hands. It was Rika, without a doubt, only she was a lot smaller. Renamon would have to guess that she about a little over two and half foot tall. The digimon put her tamer down and looked at her more thoroughly.

_Did Rika shrink?_ Renamon wondered.

No, Renamon quickly realized that her tamer just didn't look smaller; she looked younger, about two and half years old. She studied at the changes to Rika's body carefully. She noticed that her tamer's eyes looked a little bigger. Her hands were now little and stubby, and didn't even look capable of holding a single card, let alone her D-Power. Her short legs don't even look like they could keep up with Calumon, let anymore Suzie.

Probably the most shocking thing about Rika's sudden drop in age was her outfit. It's not only shrunk with Rika, it also had "magically" changed to an almost completely different outfit.

Rika's trademark jeans had morphed into a denim skirt that lay flat above her knees. The skirt's strips cover over the shoulders, but still the chest area was open enough to see Rika's symbol in plain view. Rika's shirt was basically unchanged, exert for shrinking to fit its wearers. The only different was the heart. It was slightly smaller then before, outlined in pink, and has a pink smiley face on it. Rika's turtleneck had, surprisingly merged into her shirt, former around the collar and running down the shoulders.

Rika's socks were basically the same, exert now they were tighter to her leg, and were slightly longer then before. Her wrist band were also the same, but the right one looked loose as it hanged over Rika's hand slightly. Only Rika's hair was unchanged, mostly. The thin strains of hair that once looped over her ears were gone, and the spikes on her ponytail were shorter, less sharp.

The only thing that really hadn't change, say for shrinking was Rika's trademark belt. It still fit smugly around the de-aged tamer's waist. The smaller belts the once fitted around Rika's left leg now hang loosely on the leg. It was about this time that Renamon realize something. Rika was bone dry. The fox had to raise a curious eyebrow at this. Unfortunately she didn't get the time to try and piece this confusing puzzle together.

"Wenamon, you biggie," Rika said with her eyes wide in shock, and then she looked around. "Evewything…biggie!"

Renamon had to raise an eyebrow at Rika's logic. If the she didn't know any better she would think that her tamer's mind had de-aged somewhat as well.

"Rika, everything hasn't grown, you got a lot smaller," Renamon said slowly, trying got see if she could reason with her tamer.

The toddler tamer just 'humph' and crossed her arms over her chest in her usual fashion. "No, evewything just biggie!"

Again, Renamon just help but think that her tamer's mind had also been effect. She didn't seem aware of what has happened to her, and instead thinks everything else had changed. She didn't even seem aware of the way she was talking.

_Just what is that steam?_ Renamon wondered.

Unfortunately, the fox's questioning would have to wait for another time as a familiar noise filled the air. Tamer and digimon looked at the source of the noise, namely Rika's digivice. It was singling that a digimon was emerging into the real world. The second Rika heard that sound, she rushed over to where she placed her D-Power, only to find that it was too high up for her to reach, even when she stands on her tip-toes.

"High," Rika muttered in a quiet, almost timid voice.

Renamon let out a light sigh, and handed her tamers her items to avoid risk that the toddler might hurt herself. She quickly realized the mistake she just made. The second Rika had her digivice and cards in hands she rushed out the door, being surprisingly fast on her short legs. Renamon watched as her de-aged tamer left, and then let out faint sigh as she followed after her.

"Why do I get the feeling this is going to get worse and not better," Renamon said to herself doubtfully.

The fox found her child tamer trying to put on her big shoes on her small feet. But no matter what she tried, she couldn't get her shoes to fit in a way that would allow her to run without falling flat on her face.

"To biggie," Rika said in a frustrated voice that for some reason made her seem very cute.

Letting out another faint sigh, Renamon gently took her tamer's shoes, which her earn her glare from her tamer. Renamon had to admit, in her current sate, Rika's glare look more cute then threatening.

"Don't worry, I only helping," Renamon said in soft gentle voice.

The fox then disappeared in his usual fashion. Rika looked inside the house when she heard a faint hissing sound, and what appears to be Renamon's voice, saying something she couldn't make out. Said digimon return a moment later, holding a pair of shoes that would fit a toddler's feet.

With a gigantic smile, Rika snatched her sneakers from her partner paws and quickly put them on. She was so caught up in her own excitement that she wasn't even aware of the cosmic changes that had happened to her foot wear. The sneakers were basically the same as when Rika was a pre-teen but the steel toe has been replaced with the same fabric that made up the rest of the sneaker. And there was a pink strike running down from the center of mouth of the sneaker to the toes.

Once Rika had her shoes tired, she quickly exited the house, and hurried, using her D-Power to get a location on the wild one. Renamon appeared on the wall, running on it, while keeping her eyes on her small tamer. She was amazed how fast Rika was able to move with her short legs.

(…)

"WAAHH!" Takato Mutsaki screamed as dove for cover from an on coming digimon attack.

The young tamer heard a small explosion, causing him cover his head in hope to protect himself. When the blast died down, he looked up, trying to size up the digimon that his friend and he were facing this time.

Actually the tamers were facing a group of digimons this time around, about a dozen digimons actually. There was about nine Biyomon, and three Birdramon, the rookie digimon champion state. This wasn't an unusual sight for the tamers, as a large group of digimon has been appearing more and more in the real world. Henry Wong's father believe it because the gateway to between the two world was growing ever larger, making it possible for large groups to enter at once.

Takato got to his feet, only to be nearly knocked over when of the Biyomon attacked him. Another change that happened to the digimon recently, is their attacking pattern. Higher level digimon has been commanding lower level digimon, namely their rookie forms into an organized attack force. Henry believes that this is because of the D-Reaper unwittingly teaching the digimon species how to work together.

Unfortunately, this meant trouble for the tamers. Even the skills of Rika and her rival Ryo didn't seem enough to match these fighting groups of digimon. Still the tamers continue their fight, hoping that soon that this new problem could be fixed.

"You okay, Takato?" Henry asked as he joined his friend.

Takato looked at his follow tamer and notice a few things about the young half Japanese, half Chinese. He had a few black marks from attacks, and such, and there was a large cut on the right side of his vest. But otherwise, he was okay.

Terriermon, on the other hand, was a different story. Having been sucker punched by a Biyomon, the bunny/dog digimon was currently unconscious in his tamer's hand. Henry had tried a recovery card, only to have it snatched out of his hands before he could run it through his D-Power, and watched as the card was destroyed.

The young tamer looked away from his friend to his partner digimon Guilmon. The powerful rookie digimon had a lot of cuts and scrapes around his body and was breathing very hard. After Terriermon was taken care of, the attacking digimon group focus all of their attention on Guilmon, with the Birdramon attacking from the air, and the Biyomon attacking from all sides, and one keeping Takato off balance, making it impossible for him to do a modify.

Guilmon dodge to his right when several meteor wings came right at him, only to fall into a trap and get hit hard with a couple of spiral twisters. Luckily, Guilmon's hard skin absorbed most of the impact, and he got away with only a small cut on his forehead.

Takato tried to run a power modify card through his D-Power to help, only to have a spiral twister exploded in front of him, sending him off his feet. Henry watched as he friend got up, and noticed that it looked like he got the wind knock out of him.

_There got to be something I can do?_ Henry asked himself as he looked around.

That when he saw it, the Biyomon who was giving his friend such a hard time. It was hidden behind two trash cans that were positioned so it could fire into any direction on the battlefield. So, the young thinker waited, watching from the right time to strike.

Henry heard his friend preparing from another modify card, and saw the hidden Biyomon move. The young man was quick to act, quickly closing the gap between the digimon and himself. He then gracefully leapt into the air, and delivered a powerful kick to the Biyomon's head. While the blow wasn't powerful enough to permanently harm the digimon, it did buy Takato the time he needed to complete his modify.

"Digi-Modify…Digivolvion activate!"

Henry looked to see his friend's partner going through the finally stages of his transformation.

"Guilmon Digivolve too…Growlmon!"

When a once seemingly innocent creature stood, now stood towering a creature that looked ready for battle. Unfortunately, the Biyomon didn't let Growlmon have the time to act, as their begin firing their spiral twisters at him. While not truly harmful, they did distract him long enough for the Birdramon to get into a position above the champion virus and being blasting him with Meteor storms.

Takato readied another card to help his friend. This didn't go unnoticed by either Henry or the Biyomon beside him. Both reacted quickly, with the Biyomon charging up another attack, and Henry moving to stop the digimon. The Biyomon took to the air at the last second and fired its attack.

The attack was heading straight for Takato, and looked like would hit him square in the head. Suddenly a strange, but somewhat familiar voice was heard.

"Digi-mopify! Powew Acti-ate!"

Suddenly a yellow blur got between Takato and the attack, and easily stopped the attack. The figure then jumped at the airborne digimon and used a very familiar attack.

"Diamond Storm!!" Henry watched as the Biyomon was shot with dozen of small shards of diamond, and then exploded into data.

"Wenamon, tawe them apawt!!" A young, but still strangely familiar voice said.

Renamon then want after the other Biyomon while Growlmon took out the three champion level digimon. In about 15 minutes, the group of rouge digimon was defeat, with their data returning to the Digital World to start anew.

But now that the digimon group was defeated, it was time for another shocking event to happen.

"Rika, is that you?" A confused Takato asked, staring down at the 2 and half year old.

Rika just puffed out her cheeks in a surprisingly cute manner and folded her arms across her chest. "Stupidie, Gogglead."

Takato smiled nervously. That was, without a doubt, Rika. She was only younger.

"But Rika, how did you get like this?" Henry asked curiously.

"Like what?" Rika asked in almost innocent curiousness.

Now it was Henry's turn to smile nervously and looked at his friend. Both male tamers knew that if the wrong word was said, it could be like throwing TNT into an activate volcano. And that something no one in their right minds wanted to do.

"Well, we're just wondering how you got so…" Takato paused, trying to figure out the best way to word his thoughts.

"You're shorter then…ME!" Terriermon suddenly said, appearing from behind his tamer.

Rika didn't like that comment, not one bit, as she angrily puffed out her cheeks in childish manner, that made her all that more cuter.

"No…evewything just Biggie," the former preteen said confidently.

This action caused the smile on Takato's face to grow that much more nervous, while Henry stared at Rika curiously.

"Rika, I don't think you realize what happened to you," Takato said, trying to reason with his friend.

This, for some reason, made the toddler that much more angry as she begin to tremble with anger.

"NO! Evewything just BIGGIE!!!" Then in a fit of rage, the regressed tamer kicked her follow tamer in the shin, really, really hard.

Takato let out a near glass-shattering wail as he fell onto his back holding onto his attacked shin. Henry watched with a growing arkward smile forming onto his face.

Rika then turned her glare to the small digimon in front of her, intending to do to him what she did the gogglehead. Before that could happen, Renamon appeared behind her small tamer, and gently picked her up.

"Sorry about this," the fox apologized quickly and then leap into the air.

Henry watched as the gracefully digimon disappeared into the horizon, a thoughtful look to his eyes. He wondered what could cause Rika's suddenly change, and why she didn't seem to realize it?

Unfortunately, a whine from a certain tamer drew the young man's attention.

"I think my bone's broken," Takato whined painfully.

Henry looked at the spot Rika kicked and smiled awkwardly. The shin was red and all puffed up, and it indeed did look broken. Letting out a small sigh, the young thinker looked to where his friends had disappeared, with a small smile to his face.

_No matter what, Rika's Rika,_ Henry thought in contentment, and then went to help Takato.

(115 minutes later)

Rika had fallen asleep in her partner's arms as they were heading back to the house. Renamon guess that Rika's younger body just couldn't handle of the stress Rika was use to, and used to much energy.

That actually had worked in Renamon's favor. After putting her tiny tamer to bed for what she hoped was a long nap, the fox had proceeded to study that bath that had changed her tamer to her current state. And after nearly two hours, she had learned a bit, but not much that can help her.

The fox had learned that it needed to be a combo of the water and steam to create the de-aging effect. Renamon had tried inhaling the steam, even letting it filled the room, but all it did was make feel like she had more energy, and that's all. When she tried soaking clothes without the steam, they just got wet, and nothing more.

She also learned that the steam needed to be at its highest setting for the de-aging effect to happen. Otherwise, all you can is wet clothes that smelled like the morning due. There was one other odd thing about this change. No matter what kind of clothing she used, it not only changed into clothing that would fit someone in Rika's state, but also alter itself into a more girly state well.

Renamon sighed as he put down a pair of changed Pajamas, and picked up the Wonder Bath's manual. She then began reading quietly to herself.

"Thank you for your purchase of the Wonder Bath Deluxe. In addition to the standard features installed, the Deluxe come with a small 1G flash drive. Using the sensors installed, the Flash drive can record body tempter, and measurements, making heating the WBD a piece of cake," Renamon put the manual down and looked at the bath with a fix glares. "Figures Rumiko would get such a ridiculous bath."

That solves some of her problems, but not most Renamon realized. She also realized that she didn't know that much about human's tech, so she was basically clueless about what to do next.

The fox's thoughts were broken when the door opened and Rika stepped through. When she saw the bath, she got this angry look to her eyes that seemed to have made her that much cuter.

"Wenamon, you do bathie," Rika order commandingly.

Renamon had to raise an eyebrow to this. Even now, all Rika could think about was getting Renamon to take a bath.

"Rika, I think we have a bigger problem then my personal hygiene," the fox replied calmly, trying to reason with her regressed tamer.

Rika wouldn't hear any of what her digimon had to say. She just crossed her arms and glared her "I'm the boss, and you have to listen to me" glare. Renamon had to admit, the glare looked cute instead of frightening like it normally was.

"No, you do bathie," Rika said, trying to make her voice more commanding, only to look that much cuter.

"Rika, please, I don't think-" Renamon begin to say, but was quickly interrupted by her small tamer.

"NO. BATHIE!!" Rika screamed at the top of her lungs, and then kicked her digimon in the left shin.

The fox yelp in pain and brought her injured knee to her chest. She griped it softly as she was greatly surprised by the strength such a small body could generate. If Renamon was human, her shin bone might have been broken by her tiny tamer's kick.

"BATHIE!" Rika screamed as she pushed her digimon over the edge of the bathtub.

In a replay of earlier, Renamon found her entire body twisting as she fell into the still warm water. Even her highly developed reflexes couldn't save her from landing in the water, and having the steam quickly shoot out, covering her body.

One of the features on the Wonder Bath that Renamon wasn't aware of was the auto-lock feature. When the sensors didn't detect anyone in the tub for about 2 minutes, it stops releasing steam to save on the chemicals that make said steam.

"Wenamon?" Rika asked curiously when her digimon partner didn't come out of the tub immediately.

As time passed into the first minute, Rika was starting to get worried. Maybe she hurt Renamon more then she realized. After another minute, Rika's worry outweighed her reason and want over to the tub. Suddenly a figure jumped out of the steam and landed next to the tub.

Rika's eyes widened for a second, and then she started to giggle when she saw the state her friend was in. Renamon was about the same size as her tamer, only maybe two and half inches shorter. Most of Renamon's "womanly" features had disappeared, either by emerging baby fat or just shortened greatly. Her once sharp-looking claws have been reduced to mare nubs. Her gloves had been shrunken and now only come up to her wrist, and had gained a pinkish shine to them. Renamon's chest fur has been reduced down to near peach fuzz.

Renamon's long tail had been reduced greatly, barely touching the ground, and tip had turned pink, mysterious. Her face had shortened, giving her a slightly more rounder face, and the markings below her eyes had mysterious vanished. Those strange arrows like things that stick out from her shoulders had disappeared completely as well. Finally her ears were shorter, and now looked like long triangles.

Renamon blinked twice, and the looked around. Her mouth fell ever so slightly when she realized what had happened to her.

"Wikie, lookie what you didie," Renamon replied in a whiny voice.

Hearing that voice cause Rika let out another soft giggle, that almost sounded uncharacteristic. "Wenamon, you tiny, tinier then me."

'Wikie, we both tiny," Renamon replied timidly.

Hearing this, cause Rika's good mood to go south, and she glared at her regressed digimon partner as she folded her arms in front of her chest. She opened her mouth to deliver her new catchphrase, when both saw a shadow come over their heads. They looked up, and saw Rika's grandmother, Seiko Hata, turning off the steam to the bath.

"Now, what do we have here?" the elderly woman asked kindly looking at the pair with a kind smile.

Rika just stared up at grandma, almost awestruck by the elder's size.

"Gwanny, you biggie," the shrunken tamer said in surprise.

Seiko turned and looked at Rika, her smile shrinking just a bit. "I'm sorry, dear, but it's you who had change. I still the same."

Rika took offence to that, and open her mouth to say her new catchphrase, "No...Evewything, biggie."

Seiko seemed to smile a little more at this line, and picked up her regressed granddaughter.

"If that's true, then are you're hands so short and stubby?" Seiko asked kindly.

"Uuummm…" Rika looked down at her hands, and her eyes widen when she realized her grandma was right. They were short and stubby.

"And why are you talking so funny, and why does your voice sounds so high?" Seiko inquired kindly.

"Me no talkie funny," Rika gasped, like she was hearing her voice for the first time. "Me voice. Me talkie weiwd too!!"

"And why are you wearing that outfit?" Seiko asked, almost playfully.

Rika hesitated, almost afraid to look down. After a second though, the small tamer looked down, and her face twisted in a mix of shock and disgust.

"EEERK! I 'ate dressies!" Rika exclaimed in a mix of shock, disgust and surprise, and then gasp. "ME TINY!! Me a rittle kidie again!!"

For reasons she couldn't understand yet, Renamon thought the sight of her shocked and disgusted tamer was really, REALLY, funny. And before she could stop herself the two-year-old digimon found herself giggling softly. Unfortunately, her tamer heard and looked at with a "what are you laughing at" glare.

Before the red head toddler could say anything, both toddlers' stomach rumble in unison. Both looked embarrassed as their looked down at they stomachs. Seiko, on the other had, just continued to smile; in fact, her smile grew just a bit.

"Well, it's almost dinner, so much about it?" the elder asked kindly.

Tamer and digimon looked at the elder, and both nodded timidly. Once again Seiko smiled seem to grow, and then turned and headed to the kitchen. She quickly stopped when she realized that someone was having a little problem.

Seiko looked at the toddlerized digimon, and notice how unbalanced she was when she tried to walk. She kept swinging to her side when she took a step. She was able to catch herself before she fell, only to repeat the process with each new step.

"Need help?" Seiko asked kindly and offered the shrunken digimon her hand.

Renamon looked at the hand, and slowly, almost shyly, took the elder's hand.

"Thankie you, Miss-"

"Can me granny," Seiko interrupted kindly.

"O-Otay, gwanny," Renamon replied shyly.

It's a well known fact that the family of the digimon Tamers considered the digimon part of their families. Still wasn't easy, or that less embarrassing to say, especially when you been changed into a two-year-old.

With her new granddaughter's hand firmly but gently in her large hand, Seiko begin walking to the kitchen, making sure to be easy so Renamon could get the handle of walking with her new short legs.

(A few minutes later)

As Seiko was busy with dinner, Rika and Renamon were, surprisingly, waiting patiently for dinner. Well, patient might be a bit of overstatement. Both tamer and digimon was looking over their new bodies, both amazed at the changes that had happened.

After a moment though, Rika got bored, and decided it was time to confront her new digimon sister about that giggle from early. The Digimon Queen turned Digimon Princess, tipped her partner turn sister on her left shoulder, and said digimon looked at her with a curious, almost innocent expression.

"What you raughie at?" Rika asked in a commanding voice.

It took Renamon a moment to catch the meaning behind her new sister's words. But when she did, she giggled softly as the memory returned to her.

"You face," the fox-like creature gleefully. She then tried to manic the face that Rika made early, which resulted with Renamon giggling just a little harder.

Rika didn't like the way her partner turned sister was laughing. In fact, the more she heard it, the more angry she became. Her tiny hands balled up into fist, and her face flushed with anger. She raised her fist, ready to give her giggling friend a well needed punishment.

She then popped Renamon right on the head with all of her might. Renamon let out a soft "ow" noise as she rubbed the spot that was just hit. It didn't hurt, it even didn't string that much, but still the fox felt it, and that made her a little mad. She raised her own fist, ready to repay her tamer turned sister with interest. This was stop by Seiko entering into the room.

"Now, there will be no fighting at the dinner table, understood?" the elder asked kindly, and yet the two two-year-olds could hear something hidden in their granny's voice.

"Yes, Gwanny," the two children said together.

Seiko smiled as she gave each of the children a plate of curry. The two begin to dig into their dinner, not even being bashful as they ate. Seiko just smiled a little more as she began to ear her own dinner. For a few minutes, the trio ate in blissful silence. This was quickly shatter when Renamon began to lightly brushed her tail against her regressed tamer turned sister's bare leg, knowing it would drive her up a wall.

"Stop," Rika commanded her digimon in almost sisterly way, after enduring Renamon's tail brushing for the last minute and a half.

Renamon just looked at Rika with a "what do you mean" expression. She then went back to dinner, but continued to brush her tail against Rika's leg. Well, after another three minutes of this, Rika had enough, and decided to take action. Scooping up a spoon full of curry, Rika quickly took aim, and fired. A ball of curry hit Renamon on the right side of the face, causing the digimon fox cub to let out a cry of surprise.

Renamon looked at a smug smiling Rika, slightly surprised by the sudden attack. She got over it quickly, and decided to retaliate. She scooped up a hand full of curry, and rice, and threw it at Rika with a quick snap of her wrist. The ball hit Rika right in the face, provoking the regressed tamer's wrath.

Rika filled her hands with curry and threw it at Renamon. The fox manage to dodge the first attack, only to have the second one hit her square in the face. Renamon then acted quickly, filling up her paws, and begin attacking Rika, who in turn begin to attack herself. This food fight last for at least a minute and half before Seiko decided to intervene.

"Okay, that's enough of that," Seiko said, her voice a little firm, and took the plates from her granddaughters.

The elder let out a light sigh when she saw the shape of the children. They were covered in curry and rice stuck to their fur and hair. She then looked at the table and noticed the small mass on the table. Really a lit clean up, but her granddaughters were the real concern. She got up and walk around the table to where the two children were.

"Well, I guess it bath time," Seiko said, almost to herself.

"BATH!!" both tamer and digimon exclaimed in fright.

Seiko scooped the two frighten children into her arms before they had a chance to run away. They begin to struggle to break free as Seiko carried them away.

"Don't worry," Seiko said reassuringly. "Nothing's going to happen to you. I promise."

But the reassuring voice of the elder didn't clam the struggling children. But in the end, it was all useless, as they lack the strength they once had to break free, and all they really did were tired themselves out.

(…)

True to her word, Seiko had taken her granddaughters to the bathroom near Rika's room, which had an ordinary, no steam bath. Once inside, the elder prepared her grandkids for their bath. First she removed Renamon's gloves and threw them into a nearby laundry basket. Next she removed Rika's clothing, leaving nothing but her underwear on. When Renamon saw said underwear, she giggled behind her naked paws. Rika in turned gave her partner turned sister a "what are you laughing at" glare.

Wikie, weawing dipooh!" the fox replied in glee.

Rika looked down, and sure enough there was a diaper around her lower section. She blushed widely as she felt it, and notice it was a lot thinner then normal diapers. When she gave some thought to it, she realized that it didn't show when she was wearing her dress. She looked up at her partner and tried to act confident despite her still red face.

"Nuh-uh, they're biggie giwl plants," Rika said in her defense.

But that didn't stop Renamon from continuing to giggle. In fact, she seemed to giggle harder at Rika's sentence. This, of course, had the side effect of making Rika mad, and was getting ready to attack Renamon again.

"Now, we have quite enough of that," Seiko told her granddaughters in a stern voice as prepared the bath.

While the elder was busy, Rika and Renamon took this time to just silently insult each others, giving each other glares, to keep themselves busy.

Seiko started the water, and got it just right. She then decided to do Rika first, as she would be the easiest one of the pair. She removed her former preteen granddaughter's training pants, and set them near the basket. She then gently lifted her into the tub, and quickly, but gently added shampoo to Rika's hair. Then she filled a nearby water bucket, and held it over Rika's head.

"Close you're eyes, dear," Seiko said kindly.

Rika did as she was told, and a second later felt water rushing over her. Seiko did this one more time before she asked Rika to kindly move to the back a little. The small tamer did as she was told and open her eyes to watch as her grandmother put Renamon into the tub. Washing off the fox digimon proved to be a long chore, as it took longer with all of her fur. Seiko was just lucky it wasn't thicker, or washing it could have taken hours.

Once she was done with rinsing off her granddaughters, Seiko let the tub fill up. No sooner was the tub filled up, then did Rika take action for the comment that Renamon gave earlier. She splashed Renamon with as much water as her tiny body could muster. Renamon wasn't going to take this, of course, and turned around to face her tamer turned sister.

The two then started an intense splashing wars with Seiko watching from the sidelines.

_I got a feeling if those two stay like they are now, that is going to become a habit,_ the elder thought with a light mental sigh.

She let them continue with their little war for about five minutes, hoping that they were tired themselves out. And true to form, the pair of two-year-olds did tire themselves out. That's when Seiko began to wash them. Like before, she did Rika first as she would be the easiest to wash. After that, she washed Renamon, which took nearly 3 minutes due to her fur.

When she was done, Seiko took her granddaughters out of the tub and drained it. She then dried both of them, and that's when she came to a realization. Rika and Renamon were both shriving. Rika was understandable, but Renamon? Seiko knew that the fox's fur was thick or used to be thick anyways. The elder thought that the drop in age must have something with shivering.

_But I think I might have something that would do the trick,_ Seiko thought, and then addressed her granddaughters, "I'll be right, so be good."

The elder then left the room, leaving the children alone. Rika and Renamon began glaring at each other, but found they didn't have the strength needed to continue their sibling rivalry. So, they just settled for luring up against the tube, glaring at each other while hugging the bath towels around their bodies for warmth.

Seiko returned two minutes later, holding two sets of pajamas. They were an old pair Renamon had use in her experiments with the Wonder Bath, and were just prefect for the regressed tamer and digimon.

"Pinkie!? Me hate pinkie," Rika complained when she saw her sleeping clothes.

"I'm sorry, but this was all I could find," Seiko said kindly.

Rika puffed out her checks in discontent, but didn't put up much of a fight as her grandmother put her in the clothing. The PJ was basically the same as the one Rika normally wears only the blue color has been replaced with pink, and there was a picture of Gatomon on it. Renamon was basically wearing the same thing, only hers had some modification for some of her more unique features, namely her tail. Also it the outfit looked a little baggy on her, as it was design for a near three-year-old, not a two-year-old.

When the two sisters looked at each other, they began to giggle uncontrollable. That was quickly stopped when both let out big yawns. Seiko just smiled at this sight, thinking how cute both looked.

"Well, it looks like someone's ready for bed," the elder said softly.

Rika looked up at her grandmother, trying to look touch, but came off more as cute then anything else.

"Me no… (big yawn)…sleepy," the Digimon queen turned Digimon princess replied tiredly.

Seiko just smiled a little more at this as she proceeded to picked up Rika. She then shifted the redhead into her right arm, and with a show of amazing skill picked up Renamon and shifted her into left arm. The elder then walked out into the cool, night air.

Rika lazily looked at the clear, star-filled night, not truly caring that it was night. She was fighting with all of the strength her little body had just to keep her eyes half open, and she was loosing that battle. She looked over at her digimon sister, and found that she was almost completely out. It was a wonder that she was still awake.

The walk to Rika's room was very uneventful, and Rika found herself more tired then when she was before. Seiko was able to open the door without even jolting the two toddlers in her arms, and stepped into the room. The elder then put Rika and Renamon on the ground, and get Rika's bedroll ready. Within a half a minute, the roll was ready, and both Rika and Renamon were in it. In fact, the fox digimon was already asleep, and sucking her thumb too. Rika was actually pretty close to falling into blissful sleep herself.

Seiko made sure that her granddaughters were comfortable enough before standing, and getting ready to leave. She was half way to the door when timid, almost afraid voice stopped her.

"Gwanny? Am me going to be tiny fowever?" Rika asked in a tired and frightened voice.

Seiko looked at granddaughter with a kind smile and said, "Don't worry about that now, dear. Just get some sleep."

The elder could tell that her granddaughter wanted to continue this; she could see it in her tired eyes. But Rika let it dropped when she let out a big yawn and fell asleep almost instantly.

Once she was sure that her granddaughters were asleep, the look on Seiko face changed. The kind smile that has been in place since she came home was replaced with a look of uncertain. While she acted calm, the elder was actually greatly worried about this sudden change, and just didn't want to upset Rika or Renamon with her own worrying.

_Still, it's not everyday, a person and a digimon turned into toddlers. I wonder if there's someone I could call about this?_ Seiko wondered.

The elder turned to the door to leave when she heard something from behind her. She turned and saw that Rika was turning fiercely in her sleep. It was almost like she was searching for something. Seiko couldn't help but smile as she had an idea as to what Rika was looking for.

The elder walked up to her granddaughter's closet and opened it. After a quick search, Seiko pulled out a tattered box that looked ready for the trash. Written on the top was the word "trash" but Seiko wasn't fooled by appearance of said box, and opened it. She took out the contents, and returned to her granddaughters' bedside. She put the thing in hands near Rika, and watched as she grabbed a Gatomon plushie.

The doll was a gift from Rika's father when she was ten, and while Rika said she was told old for such things, everyone in the house knew she kept it. Even Rika's own mother was aware that the doll was hidden somewhere in her tomboy daughter's room. It was sort of a comfort tool that Rika uses when she needs relax and just not to think.

Once Rika had her plushie in hand, she immediately calm down and Seiko could see a small smile glaze her granddaughter's lips.

_Still…it wouldn't hurt if they stayed like this for a little while longer,_ the elder thought in content.

Unfortunately, Seiko would get her wish as they soon learned that the change was permanent. Rika and Renamon were aging at a normal rate, but the doctors said it would be dangerous to try and return the toddlers to normal. This, of course, saddened Rika greatly, but thankfully when Renamon started up a sibling rivalry war that would last well into their teens, the former preteen got over it. Rika's spirits were also uplifted when some of her close friends had run-ins with a certain bath.

But those are stories for another time.

(Author Corner)

M: Okay if anyone asks, the reason why Rika didn't notice the change was that the steam also massed with her head, making her think that everything else had changed, not her. Also I might continue this series, at a later point.


End file.
